Księżycowi Bracia
Księżycowi Bracia do gigantycznego, kosmiczno - latającego Nekromorfy , które stanowią odkryte jako źródło sygnałów. Są uważane za efekt końcowy cyklu życia nekromorfów. Ze względów na ich ukryte zamiary Księżycowi Bracia są głównymi antagonistami serii Dead Space. Historia: Źródło i zbliżenie: Księżycowi Bracia, choć ich pochodzenie nie jest znane, są szeregiem kreatur wielkości księżyca w całej galaktyce, które konsumują całe organiczne życie, które napotykają poprzez wykorzystanie ich Znaków. Księżyce konsumują nowe światy za pośrednictwem Czarnych Znaków, które przemierzają przez kosmos i uderzają w planety; w przypadku Ziemi, Czarny Marker został przeniesiony wewnątrz asteroidy, która uderzyła w półwysep Jukatan około 65 milionów lat przed naszą erą. Nie jest znane, żeby Księżyce kierowały światami, które wykazują odpowiednie warunki dla rozwoju życia lub jak teoretyzował lider Unitologów Jacob Danik, że Znaki wspomagały rozwój inteligentnych gatunków. Znaki emitują fale elektromagnetyczne pochodzące od Księżyców, które są wpływają psychicznie na inteligentne istoty. Ten sygnał manifestuje się jako demencja lub przymus do repliki Znaków za pomocą sztucznych środków. Z tego powodu, a także z faktu, że Znaki stanowią źródło pozornie nieograniczonej energii elektromagnetycznej napędzają Inteligentne gatunki do tworzenia nowych kopii znaku: Czerwonych znaków, co powoduje nieuchronną dystrybucje na powierzchnię całej planety. Sygnał ma też inną funkcję: może on zmienić martwe tkanki na poziomie molekularnym powodując reanimację zwłok oraz powstanie Nekromorfów. Po inwazji Nekromorfów i wbiciu mieszkańców planety, wiele Znaków rozmieszczonych na planecie zainicjuje proces konwergencji - narodziny Brata Księżyca. Po rozpoczęciu konwergencji, martwe tkanki rozrzucone wokół Znaków zostają wystrzelone w stratosferę, gdzie zaczynają się łączyć i tworzyć nowy Księżyc. Księżyc wchłania nie tylko organiczną materię ale również fragmenty planety. Istota jest zakończona tylko wtedy gdy twórcy Znaków zostaną wchłonięci z całą biosferą planety. Po wchłonięciu Twórców i dużej porcji biosfery, Znak wędruję do serca Księżyca skąd może nadawać Sygnały do innych Braci a także wydawać audycje wśród pobliskich znaków. Obecnie nie nie wiadomo co się dzieje na Księżycu po pochłonięciu całego życia w miejscu jego narodzin ale zakłada się, że masa podróżuje do najbliższego źródła życia organicznego żeby kontynuować karmienie. Earl Serrano spekuluje że całe życie pomiędzy początkiem Księżyców a systemem domowym ludzkości zostało wytępione przez księżyce, które wchłonęły by niezliczone rasy w ich jednolite biomasy. Gra proponuje tutaj rzadką odpowiedź na paradoks Fermiego: Ludzkość nigdy nie miała okazji kontaktu z obcymi ponieważ gatunek ogromnych drapieżników szczytowych wchłania większość, jeśli nie całą organiczną tkankę w naszej galaktyce ( i prawdopodobnie po za nią), pozostawiając wiele z nich w stanie „martwej przestrzeni”. Serrano odkrył również, że Księżyce tworzą sieć obejmującą całą galaktykę; ta sieć umożliwia im komunikację między sobą. Znaki wpływają na rasy będące pod kontrolą tych Znaków by budowały więcej Znaków, które tworzyły pułapki i asymilowały resztę gatunków, rozszerzając sieć Księżyca. Wydarzenia z Dead '''Space 3: ' Podczas wydarzeń z Dead Space 3, Isaac Clarke uświadamia sobie, że sygnały, które otrzymują Znaki są wezwaniem o pomoc z niedorobionego Księżyca Tau Volantis, który został zmuszony do hibernacji gdy obca rasa, którą próbował zasymilować zbudowała maszynę, która spowodowała zamrożenie całej planety, co uniemożliwiło monstrum stanie się „całością” i przemierzanie całej galaktyki. W rezultacie tego, Księżyc zaczął wysyłać sygnały alarmowe poprzez Znaki stworzone przez tą obcą rasę (takie jak: “Make us Whole’’ czy “Turn it Off”), mając nadzieję na zwabienie nowych istot organicznych, które wyłączyłyby maszynę, uniemożliwiając jej wzrost, co pozwoliłoby mu kontynuować asymilację galaktyki w celu tworzenia nowych Księżyców Fałszywe Znaki, które Isaac stawiał przed sobą próbowały kontynuwoać “łańcuch Braci” księżyców, omijając problem Księżyca Tau Volantis w stanie hibernacji. Zdaje sobie również sprawę, że jeśli księżyc zostanie uwolniony z hibernacji, każde miejsce w galaktyce z wciąż aktywnym Znakiem zacznie ostateczną Konwergencję, kontynuując wzrost Księżyca Tau Volantis. Ukończenie Księżyca obudziłoby także pozostałe Księżyce Braci, które następnie udałyby się w kierunku miejsc Znaków i pochłonęły całe organiczne życie, powodując nieuchronne zniszczenie ludzkości i prawdopodobnie całego życia w galaktyce. W ostatnim rozdziale Izaakowi udaje się zmienić konfigurację obcej maszyny i zniszczyć Księżyc Tau Volantis. Zniszczenie Księżyca powoduje, że wszystkie Znaki najwyraźniej przestają nadawać swoje sygnały, kończąc niebezpieczeństwo, jakie tymczasowo stwarzają dla reszty galaktyki. Jednak podczas przebudzenia, Księżycowi z Tau Volantis, udało się jakoś jakoś skontaktować się z innymi Księżycowymi Braćmi, mimo że Księżyc nie był w pełni ukończony. Kiedy Isaac i Carver pokonali Księżyc Tau Volantis, Księżycowi Bracia obudzili się i zaczeli się zbliżać do ostatniego ludzkiego źródła życia w galaktyce – Ziemi. '''Wydarzenia z Dead Space 3: Awakened : ' "Teraz, wszyscy jesteśmy przebudzeni. Obudzeni i głodni. Ale gdzie to jest ? Weź nas do domu, Isaac. Wskaż nam drogę." —Księżycowi Bracia “rozmawiający" z Isaaciem Clarkiem. Po zniszczeniu Księżyca Tau Volantis, Izaak Clarke i John Carver przeżyli swój upadek z orbity. Obaj dotarli na powierzchnię i zauważyli upadły Księżyc na horyzoncie Tau Volantis. Isaac wierzył się, że po pokonaniu Księżyca, sygnał Znaku ustanie i dlatego nie będzie już żadnych Nekromorfów. Kiedy Izaak i Carver dotarli do pierwszego Suit Kiosk oraz Bench'a, obydwaj dostają krótkich wizji od Księżycowych Braci, zdając sobie sprawę, że Nekromorfy są nadal aktywne. Pozostali żołnierze unitologów stacjonujący na Tau Volantis zaczęli tracić wiarę gdy Księżyc został zniszczony, że nie będzie ani konwergencji ani odrodzenia tylko śmierci. Wtedy też fanatyk Unitologów usłyszał "głos" od obudzonych Braci, mówiących: "Nadchodzimy, jesteśmy głodni". Wtedy jego wiara w Unitologie została potwierdzona, w wyniku czego zaczął gromadzić pozostałych Unitologów na orbicie w Terra Nova, w swoim nowym, fanatycznym kulcie okaleczania i ofiary. Tylko nieliczni Unitologowie stawiali opór; albo zostając mentalnie złamani przez sygnał. "Są głodni, przychodzą" jako mantra, lub też opierając się tym słowom odcinają się i uciekają od swoich szalonych, byłych braci. Isaac i Carver dotarli na Terra Nova , cały czas poddawani bolesnym wizjom Braci Księżycowych. Isaac zaczął wtedy też podejrzewać, że Księżyce manipulują nimi; zabierając statek z powrotem na Ziemię, mogą zakończyć prowadzenie Księżyców wraz z nimi do ziem. Isaac zdecydował się zniszczyć Shock Point Drive i uwięzić ich na Tau Volantis na zawsze, pozostawiając Księżyce bez wskazówek. Carver, widząc, że Isaak staje się coraz bardziej paranoiczny, zagraża mu, zdecydowany odzyskać napęd i wrócić na Ziemię. Para walczy z Liderem Kultu po napiętej i halucynacyjnej konfrontacji, a po porażce dowiaduje się, że wizje Księżyca były kolejną sztuczką. Wiedzieli już, gdzie jest Ziemia, napuścili Isaaca i Carvera na siebie. Wiedząc, że mają mało czasu, Izaak i Carver instalują Shock Point Drive na Terra Nova i przeciążają reaktor statku , aby go zasilić. Przybywając na Ziemię, Izaak i Carver próbowali skontaktować się z władzami (EarthGov, CEC itp.) za pośrednictwem kilku kanałów , aby przekazywać te informacje, jednak za każdym razem słyszą ciszę . Po kilku próbach przepuszcza się transmisja: bulgotanie i warczenie wielu Nekromorfów. Oboje są zszokowani, kiedy widzą macki Księżycowych Braci wznoszące się z drugiej strony Ziemi, już oczyszczające powierzchnię planety. Scena kończy się po tym, jak jeden z Braci Księżycowych zaczyna rosnąć przed Terra Novą, pozostawiając los dwóch bohaterów niejasnym. Wygląd i ''Zachowanie:'' „Ziemia się zbliża. Nawet teraz możemy ją poczuć. Tętniąca życiem. Tętniąca Znakami. Z każdego świata, który pożeramy, Nowy Brat powstanie i nasza sieć się powiększy i będziemy żyć wiecznie„.-Księżycowy Brat o ich naturze. Księżycowi Bracia są kolosalnymi Nekromorfami, znacznie większymi od jakichkolwiek wcześniej spotkanych form agregacji. Powierzchnia działa jak ochronna obudowa, ukrywając masę wijących się macek, które mogą osiągnąć tysiące kilometrów długości. Wewnątrz macek leży okrągła paszcza zdolna do wchłonięcia ogromnych ilości materii. Wiszące przy wejściu do jamy ustnej macki są nieregularną masą tkanki składającej się z wielu oczu, macek, podłużnej szczeliny i ssącej paszczy. Ta "głowa" może wchodzić w interakcję z mniejszymi przedmiotami, które mają zostać połknięte oraz rozbijać surowce i wszelkie oporne ofiary. Ma również inną, znacznie większą "głowę", która znajduje się w przybliżeniu przed i pośrodku organicznych części Księżyca. Ta głowa ma dwa kolosalne żółte oczy i dwa długie, spiczaste występy po obu stronach, które przypominają boczne rogi chrząszcza nosorożca. Notatki badań Dr. Serrano spekulują, że Księżyce przyciągają gatunki, które rozwinęły się i rozprzestrzeniły się po galaktyce a następnie przeludniły się i straciły wszystkie zasoby. Spekuluje on, że tak odkryli rasę Obcych będącą na Tau Volantis, której imperium było w sile kilku trylionów osobników jednakże obcy byli zaradni i zamrozili planet, kosztem własnego życia. Teoria ta jest poparta nieograniczoną energią, promieniującą od Znaków, zachęcając gatunki desperacko potrzebujących zasobów do budowy większej liczby Znaków na swoich planetach. To spowodowałoby, że gatunek byłby mniej zdolny do efektywnego wprowadzania kwarantann. Księżyce są organizmami rozumnymi, zdolnymi do porozumiewania się poprzez formę sygnału telepatycznego, tak jak z Isaaciem i Carverem. Są one również zdolne do wywoływania halucynacji za pośrednictwem ich telepatii. Podczas halucynacji, podczas których rozmawiają z Isaaciem i Carverem poprzez ich "Proroka". Przywódca Kultu ukazuje rodzaj mentalności umysłu ula, odnosząc się do siebie w liczbie mnogiej. Księżyce wydają się uważać za niezwyciężone, wszechmocne i boskie, w pewnym momencie odnoszące się do siebie zbiorowo jako "boga". Wydaje się, że Księżycowi Bracia przemawiają raczej grzeczną i spokojną formą, stanowiąc silny kontrast z ich ogólną naturą. Wydają się również pozbawione prawdziwych emocji, ponieważ nie wydawały się być smutne ani rozgniewane śmiercią przedstawiciela własnego gatunku. Galeria: 527810_599528233410575_166941692_n.jpg 885084_599589766737755_1452673252_o.jpg 894054_599589910071074_960988107_o.jpg Tau volantis moon crashed.png Joel-boucquemont-ds3-landscape-moon-c.jpg DS3BrotherMoon01.png